mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Englisches Siedlungswesen/Sippenverbände
|Art = Englisches Siedlungswesen |Zugehörigkeit = Angelsachsen |Einordnung = Kategorie:Siedlungswesen |Jahr = von 400 n.Chr. |Zeit = |Quelle = Britische Inseln }} Der englische Sprach- und Geschichtsforscher John Mitchell Kemble (1807–1857) entwarf die Theorie, dass im Namen manch eines englischen Dorfes die Spur eines Sippenverbandes, zu dem die germanischen Siedler gehörten, zu finden sei. Diese Theorie wurde von verschiedenen Gesichtspunkten aus angegriffen und dagegen angeführt, dass im alten englischen Recht der Blutracheverband keine permanent organisierte Einheit war, sondern für jede Familie von Brüdern und Schwestern verschieden zusammengesetzt war. Beschreibung Da die Verantwortlichkeit und die Ansprüche der mütterlichen Sippe ebensogut anerkannt wurden, wie die der väterlichen, schwächte diese Erwägung etwas das Argument für die Geschlossenheit der Sippe ab, womit die Auffassung von Kemble verbunden war. Dann wurde anhand der Chronik (ann. 597, vgl. 626, 685) angeführt, dass das Patronymikon (Benennung nach dem Namen des Vaters) auf ''-ing'' nicht als ein fortdauernder Clanname gebraucht wurde, sondern mit jeder Generation wechselte. Gesetze der Angelsachsen (Internet Archive). Felix Liebermann. Savigny-Stiftung. M. Niemeyer, 1906. Trotzdem ist sicher, dass in der angelsächsischen Gesellschaft der Sippenverband eine gewisse Geschlossenheit hatte, was auch die Texte, die die ergänzende Verantwortlichkeit der Muttersippe dartun, voraussetzen. Und es ist auch klar, dass der Sippenverband manchmal genügend groß und zusammenhängend war, um eine Streitmacht von gewisser Stärke zu bilden, während ein Text (Athelstan II 2 §. 8) nicht nur eine gewisse Geschlossenheit der Sippe, sondern auch die örtliche Konzentration des Sippenverbandes bestimmt vermuten läßt. Was den Gebrauch des Patronymikons auf -''ing'' als späterer dauernder Familienname angeht, so gibt es dafür viele Beispiele, wie z.B. die Oiscingas, Vuffingas, Icelingas (vgl. Beda HE. II 5, II 15). Während einige Namen, die die Endung -''ing'' enthalten, zweifellos nichts mit dem Patronymikon zu tun haben, sondern anderen Ursprungs sind, gibt es andere, die beinahe sicher oder doch wahrscheinlich Familiennamen sind. Wenn analogische Lautentstellung die Zahl der Namen auf -''ing'' oder -''ington'' auf der heutigen Karte vermehrt hat, so hat sie anderseits auch in einigen modernen Namen, wie Tewin in Hertfordshire und Ickleton in Cambridgeshire, ihre Herkunft von dem Patronymikon verhüllt. All das berührt aber nicht die sehr schwierige Frage, ob, wenn derselbe Geschlechtsname an verschiedenen Orten vorkommt, das auf die Zersplitterung eines großen Clans hinweist oder auf das zufällige Vorkommen desselben Namens für ganz verschiedene Familiengruppen. Skeat, ebenso wie Kemble, neigen mehr zu ersterer Auffassung. Verwandte Themen * Englisches Siedlungswesen Quellen * English society in the eleventh century (Internet Archive): Essays in English mediaeval history. Sir Paul Vinogradoff, Paul. Oxford : Clarendon Press, 1908. S. 463 ff. * Domesday Book and Beyond (Internet Archive): Three Essays in the Early History of England. Frederic William Maitland. 2. Aufl., Cambridge : University Press, 1907. S. 34 ff. * The growth of the manor (Internet Archive). Sir Paul Vinogradoff. London, Sonnenschein, 1905. S. 138-141, 241-43 * The Constitutional History of England in Its Origin and Development .. (Internet Archive). William Stubbs. The Clarendon press, 1875. Bd. I, S. 106-108. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 1. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 609 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Familie Kategorie:Englisches Siedlungswesen